<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Festival by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137062">Summer Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, Pre-Relationship, Summer, Warring States Period (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama takes Kakashi to experience his first Summer Festival</p><p>Day 7 of Naruto Rarepair Week: Free Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't a direct sequel but does fall in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622065">In Moonlight We Meet</a>. Ootsutsuki!Kakashi! </p><p>I apologize if this some stuff is a bit anachronistic. I tried my best to guess what would be around during the Founders Era at a summer festival. I also would like to state: I have never been to a Japanese Summer Festival (past or present. lolz) so I don't know what all entails but I tried. I still hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>
  <span>Tobirama pressed his lips together to stop from laughing as he watched Kakashi eye a group of children and adults playing Kingyo-Sukui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” Kakashi looked at Tobirama, conveying skepticism even though his lower face was covered. “People try to catch goldfish... with a paper paddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rice paper,” Tobirama corrected with a nod. “It breaks easily and puts a challenge to the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned back to the group. “...That is very odd,” he announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed, not missing the implication. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans </span>
  </em>
  <span>were very odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite certain how his life had come to this point. Having befriended an Ootsutsuki from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moon </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t something he had planned for. Yet here he was, being a guide to humans for a strange individual that he had come to call a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was how he ended up here: at a summer festival of a non-shinobi town not far from the Senju compound. Hashirama had mentioned it to the Senju’s permanent guest, and since Kakashi had never been to one he was immediately attracted to the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was more than content to let his older brother be the one to take Kakashi. It was more of Hashirama’s thing anyway (even if for some unknown reason it didn’t sit well with him). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet weeks before the festival, the Ootsutsuki started to hint that he wanted Tobirama to go. And before he even realized it, the Senju had found himself with a cheeky Kakashi to spend the night celebrating the coming of Summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned back to Tobirama. “Did you ever play this ‘game?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Tobirama’s heart clenched. He pushed back the wave of memories that wanted to surface. Ones with Kawarama and Itama when their mother would sneak them out of the compound. Before their untimely deaths. When they were once a whole family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, he managed to say, “Yes, when I was a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi silently looked at him. Tobirama tried not to bristle at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man was doing it again; assessing and dissecting the Senju. He did it often when interacting and studying people or human customs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Tobirama wondered if the off-putting and hair raising feeling was something people suffered through whenever he would analyze them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the feeling of ‘fight or flight’ didn’t last long as Kakashi smiled. It still astounded Tobirama how he could convey that emotion with just his eyes. (And the Senju had to admit the other man looked very handsome when he did.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s head then perked up as he looked around Tobirama. “Oh! What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the Senju could look, Kakashi skipped around him and dashed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-san!” he barked as he gave chase. Luckily, his companion didn’t wander off far. The Ootsutsuki had gone to a nearby mask stall and now fawned over the wares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the vendors were dealing with other customers. So the duo wouldn’t receive a strange look when Kakashi turned to Tobirama and asked, “So what are these for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirma turned a casual glance at the variety of masks before looking back at Kakashi. “Again, fun,” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ootsutsuki nodded with a raised eyebrow and looked back at the wares. He grabbed one of the decorative Kitsune masks and turned back to Tobirama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding the mask to his face, he asked with a chuckle, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama snorted and shook his head. “I think you should put it back,” he chuckled. “We just started exploring the festival. If you want one, there are other vendors we can stop by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But none of them will have my quality or prices!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men looked to see the old seller of the stall ambling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama folded his arms over his chest as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning. He had hoped to avoid this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, rather than go into a sales spiel, the old shop owner paused when he looked at Tobirama. He squinted his eyes and commented, “Excuse me, but you look vaguely familiar. Have we met before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Tobirama stared at the old man. Next to him, Kakashi switched looking between the two of them in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama cleared his throat. “I don’t believe so, Ojiisan,” he replied a little awkwardly. When the older man frowned, he added, “I did use to come here when I was a child.” He knew though it was a long shot that the older man could possibly remember him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man was quiet for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught Tobirama off guard and he almost missed when the old man declared, “Now I remember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old seller grinned and, quieter, he continued, “You were very young but I remember you used to come with a long white-haired woman! The last time I saw her, she had a handful in wrangling three boys as she had a baby on her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seller chuckled while Tobirama stared at him, stunned. “You have grown so big and handsome!” the man compliment. “And you didn’t have scars on your face.” The older man pointed at his own chin to mimic where Tobirama’s scar was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man continued to chuckle as he went on, “If you don’t mind me asking, how is the woman you were with doing? I haven’t seen her in many years. I remember her mostly because while she carried herself as if she was a nobleman’s wife, she was always so polite and friendly to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama unfolded his arms as his chest grew tight. He didn’t think anyone would have remembered his mother since it was such a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed the lump that had once again formed in his throat. “...You have a good memory,” he complimented solemnly. “Unfortunately, she passed away many years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on the older man waned. “Ah, you have my deepest apologies,” he said quietly. “I will remember to pray for her when I go to the shrine later tonight.” His head then perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t forget to say your prayers too.” He sounded like a grandfather speaking to his forgetful children. “This may be a fun time tonight, but it is always good to pray for those that have passed on. The prayer shrine is located just on the outskirts of the town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama smiled a little and nodded. He couldn’t find himself to be annoyed since the older man wasn’t trying to use his sincerity and previous connection as a business tactic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old seller grinned and nodded. Then he straightened. “Alright, back to business,” he chuckled. He waved a hand at the mask Kakashi still held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like, you can look around at the other stalls,” he began. He proudly puffed his chest out. “But you will find no better quality than my work!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family has run this stall for generations,” he waved a hand to a man behind him who was helping other customers. They looked similar, so Tobirama could only guess it was his son. “And we do excellent work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi made a show of looking over the mask he held. “It’s very good craftsmanship,” he complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old seller nodded but didn’t appear anxious at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned to Tobirama. He held out the mask and asked, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama rolled his eyes but took it nonetheless. He weighed it in his palm to feel the sturdy wood was of good quality and there were no uneven lines in the carvings. The paint was bright with no chipping with an addition of some sort of glaze that would ensure the colors would maintain their brilliance. To top it off, the rope used to secure the mask was strong and didn’t seem like the type to fray easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is very good quality,” he agreed as he handed it back to Kakashi. He honestly could have seen this quality of work in the capital, not some country town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. He then turned and plucked another Kitsune mask- this one with blue coloring accents then red- and turned back to the stall owner. “I’ll take these two!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama opened his mouth to protest. With such high quality, the masks would be expensive. He didn’t want Kakashi to spend all of the money that he had earned outright. Only he stopped short when the old man announced the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>lower than he imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man noticed and grinned. “I am giving you a discount.” He winked. “I hope to entice you to return next year and remember this old grandfather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi laughed. “Sneaky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man laughed as he pointed to his temple. “My hands may be shaking and my eyes not as sharp, but I have yet to lose any of my brains!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo haggled a bit more, with Tobirama helping Kakashi if needed. In the end, the Ootsutsuki paid a higher price- because he wanted to be fair- but low enough they still got a wonderful deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama showed Kakashi how to tie the mask so it rested to the side of the head. The silver-haired man then proceeded to tie the rope of the blue Kitsune mask and attempted to put it on Tobirama’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senju immediately protested. However, after a brief back and forth, Tobirama relented. Mostly his decision to do so was based on the fact that this adventure </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Kakashi and the Senju would hate to ruin any fun the other man would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked around the town and the night went on, Tobirama felt more relaxed than he had been in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, the atmosphere was a far cry from the world he was used to. The laughter and music that filled the air were distant from the screams of dying clansmen and the clang of metal. The heavy aroma of food replaced the scent of blood. And while he was still aware of every dark corner and shadow, he didn’t feel as if he would be stabbed at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly, he attributed this to his companion. He watched Kakashi fondly as the Ootsutsuki flitted about from stall to stall. The silver-haired man was fascinated by every little thing and would bring Tobirama into his explorations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched a few of the children’s games but never actually played. Yet, at one point, Kakashi almost roped the Senju to a game of Kingyo-Sukui, but Tobirama managed to weasel his way out of it by introducing his companion to Takoyaki. However, he made a mental note to be on his guard because Kakashi still had a determined light in his eyes as they found a place to eat their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they watched a stall for a shadow play, Kakashi leaned into Tobirama and quietly asked questions about the folklore or what was going on. Because of this, the Senju didn’t fall into his usual boredom when watching the shows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More often than he would have liked, Tobirama also often found his nostalgia would come to the surface as they traveled through the festival. Yet before he could become lost in his now bittersweet memories, Kakashi would always be at his side to lead him on and keep him in the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps one of the most precious moments of the night for Tobirama was when he presented his companion with a fan that his friend had been eyeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was wide-eyed when he humbly accepted the gift before he looked at the Senju and whispered a soft ‘thank you.’ Tobirama would go to his grave in denial that he blushed and couldn’t meet the other’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kakashi seemed to really enjoy his gift. Especially when he would hold it to his lower face and flutter his eyelashes at Tobirama as he made a quip about something. Almost like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Senju knew that couldn’t be the case and, despite his face warming a little every time, would huff diversely with an order for Kakashi to stop being ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Though really, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobirama wasn’t so prideful that he couldn’t silently admit that Kakashi already looked stunning in his soft grey and blue yukata. But even the silly idea that the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be flirting with him didn’t help his already confused budding emotions he had for the Ootsutsuki.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meandering soon led them to the outskirts of the town. Tobirama hadn’t even realized it until he saw the sight of a shrine that had a small group of people around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama opened his mouth to suggest they might want to go back when Kakashi tugged on the sleeve of his yukata and guided them over to the shrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there it is,” the Ootsutsuki stated casually. He looked over his shoulder. “The Ojiisan said we should stop by, right? And it would be rude not to listen to our elders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “And that’s all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi made a face of confusion. “Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senju pressed his lips together to stop smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in a short line before the two of them were allowed to approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Tobirama felt slightly out of his element when he walked up. It had been a long time since he had formally visited a shrine. But his muscle memory hadn’t forgotten what his mother had taught him as he found himself going through the motions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head and prayed for the souls of his mother, father, Kawarama, and Itama. He prayed for his deceased clansmen and even farther back to his ancestors. He silently asked for all of them to continue to watch over the Senju, more specifically Hashirama, Touka, and Kakashi (even if he wasn’t truly part of the clan). And finally, but most importantly, he asked for their guidance and protection as talks between the Senju and the Uchiha continued, so to establish the village Hashirama had dreamed about since he was a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had finished and walked away, Tobirama’s shoulders and chest felt light. It felt easier to breathe and his mind wasn’t so weighed down by deep worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his companion and saw Kakashi conveying a smile. Tobirama smiled back. Only for it to fall away a second later when he realized the slight mistake he had made towards the other man at the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi raised a hand and shook his head. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “I just copied what you did.” He scratched at his face mask. “Besides, it would have been very odd for one grown man to show another one what to at a shrine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then flicked his wrist and the fan he held opened and closed. “But perhaps you can tell me about the finer points later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama relaxed. He smiled a little again. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then reached out to snag Tobirama’s sleeve again and pulled the Senju along to the next area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they watched some villagers dancing (which Tobirama was thankful that Kakashi didn’t drag him out to join since the silver-haired man didn’t appear too keen about it either), their night became quieter when they found themselves in a secluded sitting area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs by a table. “I can see why festivals are fun,” he hummed. He rolled his shoulders. “But it can be very busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is much different than what you are used to,” Tobirama agreed as he leaned against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyed his friend. “Should we head back to the inn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Kakashi shook his head. “I want to see the fireworks that Hashirama mentioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama chuckled and looked up at the sky. “I don’t think we will have to wait too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the statement left his lips, there was a sharp crack that filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama recognized the sound but Kakashi jumped up from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired man readied himself for a fight but then there was another crack and the night sky filled with red. Kakashi startled and looked up with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More cracking was heard and the night became filled with more red and was joined by green and yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama smiled softly at Kakashi’s near child-like expression as the fireworks continued to go off. He scooted over and gently pulled on the other man’s sleeve so they could sit on the table together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued to watch the fireworks, Tobirama felt something touch his hand that rested on the table. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kakashi’s fingers resting right against his. He looked at the other man but Kakashi just continued to stare up at the sky. However, the Senju thought that he saw a bit of red peeking out from under the Ootsutsuki’s mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama ducked his head to hide a small smile as his heart skipped a beat again. He admitted to himself that he wasn’t sure what it meant. However, he decided to remain quiet about it and just enjoy it (as his brother always advised him to do on some things). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet when he lifted his face, he pushed back against Kakashi’s fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Ootsutsuki jump slightly. The silver-haired man glanced at him and Tobirama was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was red on his friend’s cheeks. But Kakashi didn’t pull his hand away. Nor did he scoot his appendages closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama couldn’t help his smile growing at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the fireworks display, they left their fingers resting against one another and just silently enjoyed each other’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kingyo-Sukui: goldfish scooping</p><p>Takoyaki: octopus balls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>